1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device for compensating for a mismatch of a transmitter and a method of compensating for the mismatch, and more particularly, to a device and method for compensating for a mismatch of a transmitter that occurs when up-converting a direct conversion transmitter.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In a communication device using heterodyne conversion, baseband signals are converted to radio frequency (RF) signals, and vice versa via a plurality of stages of intermediate frequency (IF) signals. The communication device using the heterodyne conversion utilizes a number of RF components such as a SAW (Surface Acoustic Wave) filter and an IF amplifier to reduce the cost and weight of the communication device.
In the communication device using direct conversion, baseband signals are converted to RF signals, and vice versa in a single step without an RF to IF conversion step. Thus, in such a communication device, for example, a mobile phone, the mobile phone's receiver or transmitter may be implemented using a small number of components or in a single chip. In addition, leaked local oscillation signals may be mixed between closely spaced circuit components, and high direct current (DC) offset levels may exist due to a mismatch of the transmitter or the receiver in such communication devices.
As a DC offset cancellation circuit for a direct conversion receiver has been disclosed in Korean Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-0034472, there still exists a need for a DC offset cancellation circuit for use with a direct conversion transmitter.